


The Curb We Called Home

by legendofgrump



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kid Grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofgrump/pseuds/legendofgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This goes away from my head cannon, but whateves. I wanted to send this. Maybe Vernon got the grumps due to a orphanage being burnt down, or something like that. They were left homeless. Vernon and Jack were on their way to a party at a bar, when they saw the Grumps shivering on the side of the street. They only had one blanket, Dan's blanket. They felt bad for them, and took them home instead of going to the bar. They decided to keep the kids. This happened when Dan was 4, a lot younger." -froggiekirby10</p><p>Some really angsty stuff, but hey, whatever works. This was posted in two separate asks on my tumblr, that's why the chapters are so short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark

It was an old orphanage anyway, hardly any kids lived there anymore. The ones that did formed a comraderie and had all kind of come to accept the fact that one day they’d be adopted into different families and separated. If they were adopted at all.

Then the fire. Danny and Brian were the oldest, even though they were barely four and five years old, so they made sure to get everyone out of the building. For some reason their guardians weren’t there, so it was entirely dependent on them. So they pulled all of the frightened toddlers out to the sidewalk across the street, where they figured it would be safe, and made sure to check and double check that everyone was there. Little baby Kevin was swaddled in Brian’s arms, crying. It was like he knew their whole livelihood had been ruined. Or he just wanted a bottle.

They all watched the orphanage crumble and fall to the ground. Ross cried the hardest. It was everything he’d ever known. Everyone else got to at least know where they came from. But no, he had to be given up before he could even form memories. And now, here he is, surrounded by people that all sound different than him, all have some kind of past outside this place. And everything he’s ever known is now just a pile of rubble and ash.

It didn’t help that they weren’t able to grab anything in time. All they had were the clothes on their back. And the blanket that Danny always carried around, which they all tried to share for warmth, but it was a bit of a tight squeeze. It all seemed hopeless. There was nowhere left to go for them.

All they could see from here was their ruined memories and the road in front of them.

And then a pair of headlights.


	2. Light

It was almost instinct how Danny hopped up from his seat on the curb, jostling the toddlers around him. Everything he’d ever learned told him that running out into the street was bad and not be done, but it seemed like their only chance for help. For  _survival._  So Danny ran out in front of the car, waving his stubby, four-year-old arms over his head and yelling for the car to stop.

His eyes were squeezed shut, tears still spilling through the lids. His body was urging him to get out of the way. They wouldn’t stop, whoever they were. This was just going to make it worse. By this point, the kids on the side of the road were screaming for Danny to come back, turn around. But it was drowned out by the sound of tires squealing on pavement.

The car stopped right in front of Danny. So close, he could have reached out and touched it. Two men exploded out of the car, their engine still roaring through the otherwise silent night. The headlights illuminated the sniffling boy, his expression contorted in fear and fighting back sobs.

The unfamiliar faces seemed to surround him, taking up all of the oxygen in the area. So many sentences were being flung out at once. “Are you okay?” “Oh my god.” “What were you thinking?” “What are you doing out here?” “Where are your parents?”

Danny’s sobs ripped through the air, practically echoing in the shell of his old home beside him. The building–or what used to be a building–had since stopped smoldering and, to anyone not looking, would go completely unnoticed as a place that used to mean something to anyone. Without even thinking, Danny collapsed into the chest of one of the men. A gentle Irish accent awkwardly tried to soothe him while a hand ran through his hair. The other man was too busy noticing the gaggle of children left standing wide-eyed on the sidewalk.

There were a lot of questions still to be answered. A lot of things that didn’t make sense. But all that was explained was that these kids had their home burn down and now they had nowhere else to go.

So the two men, once on a direct path to an old friend’s birthday party at a bar, loaded the kids up into their car and turned around. Had they been thinking a bit more clearly, they might have taken a different course of action. But this didn’t seem to be the kind of night for thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> More Kid Grumps and other AUs at legendofgrump.tumblr.com


End file.
